


Mine

by thatonebeckfan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fanfictions, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, I'MSORRY, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Love, M/M, Mind Control, Naughty, One-Shot, Sex, Smut, Will Graham - Freeform, Wow, badhannibal, cum, ejactulate, fanfics, firstexplicitwork, i'mwet, mywork, noconsent, non-con, ohmy, whatadickhannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonebeckfan/pseuds/thatonebeckfan
Summary: Mind Control, Brainwashing, Will, and Hannibal. What could go wrong!?





	Mine

Will got Up and decided to get dressed. After all, he had to meet Hannibal for dinner in a few minutes and didn't want to be late. He fed his dogs and grabbed his coat. Even though he knew he would be late, he rushed out the door and drove. He parked and walked, ringing the doorbell as Hannibal soon opened. 

"Hello Will, charmed as always to see you here." He spoke with a smile under his face. How delightfully devilish, Hannibal. He soon chuckled and walked inside with Will.

He had been planing this for months. Inviting Will over to dinner, only to drug him a few moments later. Soon he thought, Will would be all mine. His voice a bit raspy, he grabbed the drugs, slipped it into a drink, and handed it to Will. They both talked for a bit.

"So Will, I'm so glad you could come."

"Likewise."

Soon he took a sip and felt his eyes and the world around him turn black. Falling on the floor, unable to move Hannibal undressed him, and brought him to his room. Tying Up his right arm to his bed, and whispering softly in his ear. He prepared a bit for Will's awaking, toying with him and commanding him softly. Will soon woke Up, dazed and confused, but the sound of Hannibal's voice sent him into full alert. He looked Up at the man, mesmerized and all googly eyed. Some drool came out of his mouth, and he made uh noises as Hannibal spoke.

"Hello Will. You will do as I say, understand??"

Will nodded his head, dumbfounded, as he soon lurched out. Hannibal undressed himself, and soon cuddled Up to Will, tracing patterns along his bare chest and speaking so softly his commands, to which Will agreed to them all.

"You naughty little thing>" He smirked as Will giggled.

"Will, open your mouth, and put your cock into my cock." Hannibal softly spoke.

Will did as he was asked, and soon the both felt erections coming on. Hannibal still whispered more and Will smiled the whole time. Not able to say any words, he wanted to tell Hannibal how much he wanted him.

"Shush little one. This will not hurt one bit." He spoke as he grabbed the lube, and put it on. Rubbing it on both of their cocks gently, slathering it. Will shook his head in approval and Hannibal asked him a question.

"Will, what do you want?? Where would you like to be with me a couple years from now?"

Will looked at him dumbfounded, and soon spoke of what he could.

"Married to Hannibal." He spoke as Hannibal squeezed his cock, soon letting Will give out a huge ah and a hiss. He pecked Will's lips and kissed his forehead and cheeks before speaking. A smile on his devilish face.

"A wonderful awnser indeed, my love." He spoke as Will purred over him, soon letting cum squeeze out onto Hannibal's now bare chest. Will licked it, letting his Tongue find his way Up Hannibal and into his mouth. Letting go of the hot melting kiss thereafter, he went to Hannibal's cock and sucked it. Squeezing as Hannibal laid there in silence. 

"Will, cuddle me." Will did as was asked. They cuddled for a few minutes, holding each other close. Playing with hair, tugging and kissing. Soon though, Hannibal belted out more commands.

"Ride me, ride me until you can't anymore." He spoke as Will started to do so.

They jerked back and forth, riding until Will stopped, and soon tensed Up. His eyes watering and his mind a jumbled mess of emotions, thoughts, and feelings. Perceptions not high. Will wimpered.

"You will relax, young one." Will soon relaxed and was not tense anymore as Hannibal went on top of him, smirking and booping his nose. 

"Hanni" Will spoke as Hannibal soon let his cum out on him. He licked it off of Will's chest and nibbled his ear for a bit.

"You will always be mine, now kiss me, french kiss me." Will nodded his head and did so, only to speak a bit.

"I will always be Hannibal's." He let the words spit out of his mouth as he starred at Hannibal. The way he moved, and soon caressed him made Will all jiggly inside. He was very much wet and turnt, but when Hannibal bit on his lips, he was brought back in the moment.

"Hush little one, caress me some more, and put your finger inside me." Hannibal spoke as he put a finger to Will's mouth and letting him suck on it.

Will did so, he always did so. Well, at least for the night he did. He soon pulled on Hannibal's Tongue, and he let out a wonderful hum.

"Will, you are so handsome," He clutched the back of Will's hair and tugged him closer. All Will could do is nod in approval, as he brought Hannibal's lips closer to his. He wanted to please Hannibal, so he spoke back, and to which Hannibal smirked and giggled.

"Hannibal, you are so handsome." He spoke, still dumbfounded and drugged. Hannibal soon took some more lube, and Will winced.

"Shhhh." Will soon kept quiet as he held on to Hannibal's hair, digging in his skin and kissing him on the lips. Soon pulling apart to make a cuddle. They nuzzled noses together, and both smiled, but soon Will stopped.

Will had realized what had happened just moments ago, and hit Hannibal where the sun don't shine. Walking away, pissed off and upset he vowed never to speak to Hannibal again, but of course, we all know how that turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some fan fictions I saw. This is my first ever explicit work, so be kind!! If you need to get in touch with me my twitter and Instagram are both @kohoutseks !!


End file.
